


I Need More

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, M/M, Rimming, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have sex. That’s it. There isnoplot here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers etc. [Camelittle](http://camelittle.livejournal.com/) did a quick beta for me, but I reworked it since, so any mistakes are still mine. Um this is my first time writing porn and you can probably tell lols. I am in a strange mood because of April Fool's so I'm gonna try and play this off as a joke, but here you go anyways. There is actually no plot to this. Consider yourself warned about the awful porn writing btw.

It’s not often they switch positions, but Arthur knows Merlin enjoys seeing Arthur spread beneath him, _for_ him. 

Merlin takes his time to stretch Arthur and open him up fully, starting first with soft close mouthed kisses, before moving onto gently licking his hole. Soon Merlin’s tongue is pushing inside and Arthur is a mess of incoherent speech and sweat and so much want.

“ **You ready for more yet?** ” Merlin asks when he sits up to tug at Arthur’s cock. Merlin’s chin is wet and slippery with saliva and Arthur’s eyes are dark with lust.

“Yes,” he breathes and that’s all Merlin needs to push a lube-coated finger into Arthur. The second Arthur grinds down onto it, another finger is added. Merlin scissors them apart and finds the spot that makes Arthur see stars. Arthur is panting, and Merlin is having difficulty controlling himself too, but it’s been a while since Arthur’s been fucked and they both know just two fingers aren’t going to be enough to prepare him fully.

Arthur needs _more_ and urges Merlin on. It seems he gets the hint and Merlin removes his fingers and lines himself up to Arthur’s hole. He nudges inside and Arthur forces himself to breathe and relax. Merlin pauses when he’s fully seated and looks up at Arthur, waiting for a sign that Arthur is comfortable. Arthur’s breathing returns to the heavy panting, indicating he’s ready and he pulls Merlin down for a kiss which turns into sharing breathing space as Merlin begins to move.

Arthur clenches around Merlin when he feels close and Merlin reaches down to stroke Arthur to completion. Merlin’s staring right into his eyes, the deep blue blown wide. Merlin likes to watch Arthur’s face as he comes and today isn’t any different. Arthur’s eyes roll back slightly and as he finishes, he clenches again and feels Merlin follow him into a heavenly state of euphoria.

They’re both a mess of sweat, come and lube, but it doesn’t matter, and they lay there in their bliss.


End file.
